1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing recording medium, and more specifically to a recording medium playing apparatus with an automatic tonal response setting function.
2. Description of Background Information
There is a so-called multi-disc player which uses a magazine for containing a plurality of discs, i.e. recording media. By setting a plurality of discs in the magazine previously, the player is capable of performing various playing operations such as a sequential playing operation for playing a plurality of discs sequentially, a programmed playing operation for playing music selections which have been chosen previously in a sequence programmed to be heard, and a random playing operation for playing music selections randomly selected using random numbers.
On the other hand, during the reproduction of the recorded music selections, desired sound can be created more effectively if the tonal response is controlled depending on the type of the music selections recorded on the disc. For example, boosting of bass and treble ranges is effective in the case of the rhythm emphasizing remixing called "mega-mix" or "dance-mix", which is effected for the dance music, or the so-called "disco-music". If it is desired to hear music programs as the background, it is effective to make the music "soft" and less inconsonant to the ear by reducing, by little, the level of the treble signal especially in bass and treble ranges. Furthermore, by controlling the tonal response freely in accordance with the type of music, various discs can be enjoyed more effectively.
However, in the case of conventional multi-disc players, the tonal response to the reproduced sound remains unchanged unless it is adjusted by the user, so that the same tonal response is presented even when the disc is changed. Therefore, there has been an inconvenience that, if the type of music is different for each of the discs contained in the magazine, it becomes necessary to control the tonal response every time the disc is changed.